Confirmation
by Trinity1.0
Summary: In response to questions on GW forum on what type of confirmation scene we'd like to see between Sam and Jack in the third Stargate movie.


_**CONFIRMATION**_

Colonel Samantha Carter rummages through an unlocked cabinet in her old lab. The 'bag and tag' exercise had to be done to ensure that all top secret items were marked and the relevant reporting completed for any and all items that no longer needed to be stored at the SGC. They would then be forwarded to Area 51 and she wanted to get it done before she left for her vacation.

As she stuck her hand in again, Sam pulled out a very familiar item – an armband. Running her fingers over the thing, she remembered what it had almost cost them.

**Flashback to Zatarc confession ** _"Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."_

A wistful smile appears on Sam's face as she dropped the band on the desk and headed for the phone. Picking up the receiver, she begins to dial.

************************************************

Jack's cabin had always seemed a magical place to her, a forbidden hideaway that held the promise of so much. As Sam stood at the end of the pier, overlooking the lake, she heard his car pull up and awaited his arrival.

Jack walked around the back and saw her standing there. Lit candles lined each side of the pier and the backdrop was a full moon, in a starlit sky, which shone down on the velvet smooth lake that mirrored the scene. The dress Sam wore was short and black, her hair blond and her image, breathtaking.

"Carter." He called as he began to approach her.

Sam turned halfway around when she heard his voice, a small smile on her face. Then she turned full on to face him, and so did her smile, stopping him in his tracks.

Jack couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his face. She could always do this to him. Like the constellations, some things didn't change. Thank God.

He took a few steps closer to her and told her, "I got your message."

"So I see."

"So what can I do for you Colonel?' he asked playfully.

"Well General, you're aware of the 'bag and tag' we're doing at the SGC. I've completed my portion of it but I felt there was one report I should deliver to you personally."

Sam extended a file to him that he hadn't noticed she was holding until now. Still wondering what this was about he took it from her, opening it to see its contents.

The heading read '**Tok'ra Armbands - Za'tarc Testing'**

Jack glanced up at her as he flipped to the second page. There he saw:

**Subjects tested** - Colonel Jack O'NeillSG-1

Major Samantha CarterSG-1

**Results**:Complete divulgence of all relevant information.

Not Za'tarcs

Jack gave a small chuckle as he closed the folder. "A bit more concise than you're used to, isn't it?"

"Mmmm." She agreed.

"So you felt that this shouldn't be in enemy hands?"

"Well, the armbands are safely where they should be but, here's the thing, in light of all that happened then, I just thought it was time that we _officially_ cleared up some things. You know, take it out of the room."

"Really? Well, you can't get much more out of the room than this." Jack commented as he glanced up at the open space around them and then back at her. He felt every nerve in him come to life as Sam began to take small, deliberate steps towards him, in her short black dress, with her blue eyes on fire.

'You see, I just want to say '_officially_', without any alien disease to explain my desire, or any alien technology to force a confession, or watching any alternate universe Sam Carter kissing you, to tell you that I, Colonel Samantha Carter, being of sound mind and judgement, love you, Brig. General Jonathan Jack O'Neill."

By the time she spoke those words to him, she was as close to him as a standing position would allow, and Sam pulled him down to meet her mouth. Kissing him with everything she had.

Sound mind be damned, Jack thought as Sam's lips moved with ease over his. At this point, he was sure she was trying to drive him insane.

As she slipped her tongue away, looking at him with dark blue eyes, Jack hesitated only a second for his voice to return, before he told her.

"I have a confession to make."

The expression on her face changed from seductive to slightly quizzical.

"Yeah," he said "See, I've been walking around with this for the last 2 weeks, trying to think of the most romantic way to propose to you during this vacation." Reaching into his pocket, Jack took out the most exquisite engagement ring Sam had ever seen. She held her breath as he held it out to her.

"But, there is _**so**_ no way I am ever going to top this." Jack smiled as he looked around at the scene Sam had created, candlelight playing on their faces.

"I want it out of the room too, and the only way I know how to '_officially_' do that, is to make you my wife." Smiling, Jack looked into Sam's eyes, his voice husky, his eyes focused and his heart set. "I love you. Marry me Sam."

Sam exhaled and looked at Jack with eyes moistened from tears of joy that threatened to fall. Again, she was more concise than she was used to being, as she held his hand and told him without doubt "Yes."

So, on the pier at his cabin, in the place where their true feelings had first really been discussed and willingly confessed, Samantha Carter promised herself to Jack O'Neill, under the stars, in the midst of dancing candlelight, and fully, _out of the room_.

_END_


End file.
